


First and Foremost

by Sinning_Satan (Inactive_Account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Sinning_Satan
Summary: Coran and Lance spend their first night together.





	First and Foremost

Lance looked beautiful.

The Altean robe perfectly suited him; the blue-and-yellow fabric complemented Coran’s outfit down to the last detail, with the shape of the material clinging in just the right places and billowing where it needed to billow. Those brown locks were still just a little damp from his shower, but brushed back into his usual style and neat enough to frame his face. Coran caught a scent of something Lance once called ‘lavender’. It was a delicious aroma.

He sat upon the edge of the bed in his room. The bunks of the paladins always looked a little confining to Coran’s eye, but he was impressed by how Lance had draped various red sheets from the roof of the bunk to give the impression of a cosy ‘den’. The sheet was currently pulled back, enough that Coran saw the fresh sheets of satin, and the various candles about the room gave a glow that added to the atmosphere. Coran smiled as the light caught the brown skin of his lover just right, causing it to look all the richer that night.

Coran sat beside Lance. The younger man jumped a little as the mattress dipped, before he gave an audible exhale of breath and swallowed hard, and Coran – made anxious by the reaction – placed a gloved hand upon that small shoulder. Lance relaxed at once; his shoulders sagged and his back slumped, as he looked to Coran with a smile on those plump lips, and Coran squeezed in response. The candles released a rich aroma into the air.

“There’s no pressure, lad,” said Coran.

There was a brief sound from outside the door; it sounded like laughter, followed by a clattering sound of metal on the hard floor, and then raised voices and more laughter. It was clear the other paladins were entertaining themselves, but – with some relief – Coran heard various other doors close and realised they were retiring to bed. A knock came on the door, as Hunk called out ‘goodnight’ and then there was silence. Coran heard his heart beat within his ears, nervous despite all pretences to the contrary. Lance whispered:

“I really do want to, you know?”

“I know,” said Coran.

“Well, maybe it’s more than I _want_ to want to,” admitted Lance. “I guess that doesn’t make sense, though, huh? I trust you, plus I _really_ want to do this, and we have everything we need and the room to ourselves, but . . . I don’t know. I guess it’s scary because it’s something new. The good kind of scary, though! Like, when you’re waiting for a roller coaster.”

“Ah, that’s what makes me a _wee_ bit nervous.” Coran lowered his hand to take a hold of Lance, where the two entwined their fingers between them. “This is something that can’t be undone once it’s done, so if you have any doubts – any at all – you could regret it.”

“Nah, I know I won’t regret this.” Lance squeezed his hand with a chuckle. “I don’t know about Altean standards, but on Earth I’m legally an adult. I know my mind. We’ve been dating a while now, so I’ve had time to think about this and process some things, but it’s still kind of scary even though I want to share it with you. I keep worrying about whether I’ll be good enough or look okay or whether you want it as much as me . . . yeah.”

Lance looked away with a pout. It was easy to forget the bravado of overconfidence was a mere act, where the younger male still referred to himself as the ‘seventh wheel’ in private, and Coran wondered how Lance failed to see what the world saw, as his skills and loyalty were second-to-none. Coran removed his hand to remove his gloves, which he placed on the floor beside the bed in a neat pile, and – as he returned his hand to his lover’s – he relished in the large intimacy of skin-to-skin contact. It was something humans took for granted.

“Lance, intercourse is what we call ‘mating’ in Altean.” Coran smiled and nudged him with his shoulder. “We believe it’s something to share with your first and only, save in cases where your mate may . . . well . . . pass before you. You’re never at your most vulnerable when you make love to another, and you’re sharing in an intimacy that’s special and private, something exclusively between you two. You see each other at your most –”

“Embarrassing moment?”

“Well, I was going to say ‘natural state’, but I suppose ‘embarrassing’ works, too.” The scent of vanilla from the candles merged with the lavender, which caused Coran to breathe deep and smile in appreciation. “I – er – know I can be quite vocal. I once woke Alfor up with a loud ‘quiznak’, now _that_ was embarrassing when he burst in my room.”

Lance burst into loud laughter. He flicked off his lion slippers with his toes, before he pulled into his bunk and leaned against the wall behind him, which – over time spent upon the ship – was littered with photographs of the team in various combinations. It was enough to make Coran smile; he watched his lover sit cross-legged, while he wiped a tear from his eye from the force of his laughter, and it felt good to see Lance so relaxed and contented.

They sat in a companionable silence, although someone giggled from the hall outside. Coran shook his head; it was no secret that Hunk and Shay had become an item, or that a few others had found loves of their own, but the voice sounded a little like Allura. He waited for the voice to disappear with a click of someone’s door, before he allowed himself to relax. The lack of locks upon the doors was rarely a problem, but a part of him feared – should they not wait until the others were occupied or asleep – someone might try to enter. Lance asked:

“What if I change my mind?”

“We’ll stop,” said Coran. “This isn’t just about me or you, but about us _both_. If one of us isn’t enjoying the moment, _neither_ of us will enjoy the moment. I’ll also add that making love is a lot more than just penetration . . . we can do many things with each others bodies, or even just cuddle up and bask in general affection, and – so long as we do those things with love – that’ll also be making love. We don’t need to go all the way to be fulfilled.”

“I know, but I _want_ to go all the way.” Lance blushed and looked down with a pout. “Look, I’m good with all the flirting and stuff, but that’s kind of an act . . . j-just don’t tell the others! The last thing I need is Keith all ‘huh, you act _so_ confident, but you’re really just a big baby’ and making fun of me ‘cause talking to girls and guys is easier than . . . ah . . .”

“Doing them?”

“Well, that’s one way to put it.” Lance laughed until his eyes crinkled. “Can we just go slow? See what comes natural? I don’t know what I’ll like or not like, but I guess we can find out as we go along, right? You – You can tell me what _you_ like, if you – ah – if you – er . . . like. I just – I mean – if I say ‘stop’ then you won’t be upset or anything?”

“If you say ‘stop’, we’ll have just learnt a limit we didn’t know was there. I’ll stop at once and return to what makes you more comfortable, and maybe – in future days and nights – we can work with or around your limits when you feel more ready. No pressure, lad.”

“O-Okay, so – ah – how do we start this? Like usual or -?”

Coran pressed a gloved finger to his lips.

He smiled at the blush upon Lance’s cheeks, especially when a shocked face softened. The smile that Lance bore was beautiful, while his eyes became half-lidded, and – with a confidence in flirting and foreplay, if not the full act itself – Lance pressed a chaste kiss to the fingertip of Coran. The kiss soon turned into a nip, before that become a suckle, and soon Coran’s entire digit was inside a warm and hot mouth, as that rough tongue worked a magic around his finger that brought out a primal groan. Coran pulled his hand away.

“Let’s close the curtain,” rasped Coran.

Coran reached out to the red sheet, as he worked it loose. It fell down, acting as the perfect curtain and cast them in complete shadow, and – with the darkness hiding any perceived faults on Lance’s part – the younger man grew in confidence. He moved to push Coran down upon the mattress. Lance sat astride him, while Coran fidgeted with the pillows to get comfortable, and soon those deft fingers worked at his suit to remove it from his body, which was done in a far clumsier and awkward manner than Lance likely intended.

It was sweet to see those hands shake and hear muttered curses, until Lance’s brave demeanour shook away and was replaced with watery eyes, which – although barely visible in the dark – was far more than Coran could bear. He finished the job for Lance. In a swift movement, the top part of his bodysuit was pulled down to his waist, where his chest was revealed for Lance’s eyes. It was matted with curled and red hair. Lance licked his lips.

He stroked his hands through the hair, pausing only at Coran’s nipples. Coran gasped; the soft fingertips brushed over them by accident, but it was enough to cause a jolt of pleasure and force them to firm with the simulation. Lance yelped in surprise, as he pulled his hands back and muttered something incoherent, before Coran brought his hands back up and whispered a breathless ‘please’ and felt those hands back upon his chest.

“T-Tell me if I hurt you,” murmured Lance.

Lance flicked at his nipples, using quick and firm movements. It was enough to bring Coran to half-hardness, as he writhed and moaned, until Lance took the initiative to lean down and brought one into his mouth, and that tongue – so expert at kissing, so talented at foreplay – worked at his nub until Coran panted and moaned and blinked away tears of pleasure. Lance soon found a confidence unknown to him, as he appeared to take absolute joy in seeing his lover brought to pleasure, and he pulled away with a gasp of breath.

“Can – Can I -?” Lance blushed. “You know?”

Coran struggled to catch his breath. He pulled the tie to Lance’s robe, before the fabric slid off smooth and soft shoulders only to be pulled away and thrown onto the floor. The curtain wafted with the movement, so that light came in through the gaps at the sides, and beautiful shadows were cast upon Lance’s naked flesh. This much, Coran knew he Lance could endure. They had bathed together many times, but – to see that half-hard cock situated in a hairless pubic area above large testicles – was enough to make Coran erect. He whispered:

“You may remove the rest.”

The aroma of various perfumes and candles drifted into their bunk, while Lance fidgeted above his lap in such a way as to add to the stimulation, but soon he moved back to slide down the bodysuit and pull it fully from Coran’s body. Coran knew he was just past middle-aged, so that his body showed signs of age more than most, but Lance’s eyes devoured him with dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. Lance looked aroused by his nudity.

They remained in silence for a long few seconds. Lance ran his hands through the carpet of chest hair, relishing in every touch and licking at his lips with every movement, while Coran’s length – nestled in a thatch of orange curls – ached with arousal. The tip wept with pre-come, in stark contrast to Lance who simply beaded a few drops at the slit, and the angry length was red and throbbed with each burst of pleasure. Lance reached down to place a shaky finger to the vein along the underside, which he traced up to the tip.

Coran – uncircumcised, unlike his partner – knew how much his genitalia fascinated Lance. It was the first time that Lance dared to touch him, yet even now he swallowed hard and his eyes flickered from length to face, and Coran was forced to nod his consent. Lance smiled and enclosed the erection within his fist. The pre-come soaked his palm; every upward stroke brought more to fruition, and Coran was too overcome in ecstasy to recognise the question:

“So what do I do now?”

He blinked rapidly, before the words processed in his mind. Coran laughed and pulled Lance down by his neck, where he could kiss him passionately and with great love, and – as tongues fought for dominance – he relished in his lover’s erection sliding against his own, as Lance’s hand struggled to encompass them both. Eventually, Coran broke the kiss. He threw out his arm and searched under the pillow with callused fingers for a familiar item, before he pressed the small bottle against Lance’s chest with panted breath. Lance let go of his length to take it.

“Now you prepare me,” said Coran.

Lance held the lubrication with a confused expression. It took nearly half-a-minute before realisation dawned upon him, at which point he stuttered in a continuous stream of incoherent words, and looked about the bunk with fast and erratic glances. Coran parted his legs out of instinct, as he held his ankles and tried to keep his legs as wide as possible. He saw the panic grow a little more on Lance’s expression. Coran took pity and let go of one leg to stroke his lover’s cheek and brought him down for another kiss, until Lance calmed.

“If this is too much for you –”

“I-It’s not that,” muttered Lance with a blush. “Like, I know I’m bisexual. I came to terms with that early on in our relationship, but – ah – how do I . . . you know? Do I just wet my fingers and put them in? They don’t teach you this stuff in Sex Ed! I don’t want to hurt you, but I _really_ want to touch you and feel you and be with you. So . . . yeah.”

“You just make sure your fingers are _very_ lubricated, my love.” Coran pecked at his lips. “It’s a matter of putting in one at a time, waiting for me to adjust, and then slowly spreading them to widen me. Follow the natural curve of my body, while I press out against you.”

“P-Press out? You’re not going to – well – poop, right?”

Coran blinked away his surprise.

He looked up to see the sincerity to Lance’s question, only to burst out into laughter. It was such an innocent and naïve question that it nearly made him second-guess their choice to go further in their relationship, especially as Lance pouted in response and folded his arms almost like a petulant child, but he was soon placated by another kiss. Coran tasted something sweet and almost spicy on his lover’s lips, before he pulled back and looked into those blue eyes with a bright smile. He lay back down and winked.

“I promise you,” said Coran, “I’m clean.”

Lance uncapped the bottle of lubrication. The scented gel squirted with an embarrassing sound onto his palm; he handed the bottle back to Coran, who capped it and held it ready for the moment of penile penetration. Lance coated two fingers of his right hand, as he reached down and pressed a rigid finger firmly against Coran’s hole. The older man hissed in slight pain and mild discomfort, before he shot down a hand and took a whole of Lance’s wrist.

“Take it slowly, lad.”

“S-Sorry,” mumbled Lance. “Did I hurt you?”

“A little, but it’s okay.” Coran gave a half-smile, as he gently repositioned Lance’s hand. “Try it with your palm facing upward, then go _slowly_ and relax your finger so it’ll bend with the curve of my body. There, that’s it. You’re doing – _ah_ – p-perfect.”

Coran gave a high-pitched keen, as he arched his back and grasped hard at the pillow. Lance may have needed some guidance, but he found the prostate with relative ease, and – now he found it – he was making good use of that special spot. The younger man had enough knowledge to have an educated understanding of such a place, so that he milked it for all it was worth, and he rubbed firm circles around the area until Coran mewled and bucked upward, so sure he would come at any moment from the pressure alone.

“A-Add more, please?”

Lance obeyed. He pushed a little too firmly at first, but – as Coran hissed – he immediately stilled and remembered his lover’s lessons. The second finger joined the first with ease, so that Coran began to feel the fullness, and he clenched around those exploring digits until Lance made a mumbled comment about feeling his pulse. Coran laughed and clenched again, as he whispered a request to scissor his fingers and stretch him.

The request was at once fulfilled. Lance kept his eyes on Coran’s lower half, seemingly transfixed by the sight of his fingers deep within the other man’s body, and licked his lips as he slowly worked his fingers up and down then apart and together. Coran gripped harder upon the pillow, as he worked his body to meet those digits and strove to get more, and Lance – this time more confident – asked whether he could add a third, to which Coran nodded in consent. The third brought a slight ache, almost like a burn, but still felt good.

“This – This is where I feel the stretch,” gasped Coran.

“Will three be enough for this?”

Coran shook his head and said: “Wait for me to adjust. Add a fourth.”

Lance repositioned himself; he braced most of his weight upon his forearm, just beside Coran’s head, and awkwardly added the fourth finger with some difficulty in reach. There was no time to ask why he picked such a position, as the answer came before Coran could utter a single word: Lance kissed him. Those soft lips pressed against his, bringing out an audible gasp, and soon they were engaged in a passionate kiss, one that distracted from the minor discomfort of all four fingers inside him. Coran rolled his hips to meet that hand.

They continued locked together, until Coran wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. Lance pulled back to catch him breath and gave a soft laugh, before he rubbed their noses together and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his moustache. Those fingers pulled away with a wet squelch of noise, while Coran took the opportunity to lock his legs around Lance’s hip and pulled him impossibly close, until members rubbed together in pleasure.

“Am I okay to go?” Lance asked.

“Add some more lubrication to your length,” gasped Coran. “Coat it thoroughly, so that it’s positively soaked in the stuff. Go slow. The head will be the most painful part for me, but it’ll go easy after that. You just take your time and pause when fully sheathed, so I have some time to adjust, and after that -? Do what comes naturally to you.”

Lance nodded and fished around for the bottle. The mattress dipped a little with each movement, until Coran handed him the lubrication and waited for him to finish, but Lance struggled further – unwilling to sit upright – fiddled around with the bottle just above Coran’s head. There was a squirt of sound, followed by a feeling of something wet upon his hair, and Coran sighed as Lance cried out a desperate apology in a mild panic. He said nothing when Lance tried to scoop the lubrication from his hair. He simply smiled.

The clumsiness only added to the intimacy, as it reminded him that this was _Lance_ with him, and even the small mistakes – as tiresome as they may have been with anyone else – served to prove that Lance was trying with absolute effort. He put in his all. Coran wished that he had taken the time to prepare Lance, much as Lance had prepared him, but already he could see and feel those long fingers sandwiched between their bodies, as Lance lubricated himself.

Coran made a mental note to tend to Lance later.

All thought was soon wiped from his mind; Lance pushed in slow and steady to the hilt, not stopping even when he met resistance, and Coran – hissing from the ache – saw the paling of Lance’s cheeks and the moment of sheer panic. He quirked a smile and pulled Lance down for another kiss, while his legs locked Lance into place. Lance paused. The younger man muttered various apologies, while Coran kissed various places upon his cheeks and lips, until Lance calmed down with panted breaths of pleasure. Coran smiled once more.

“It’s okay now,” whispered Coran. “You’re doing great.”

“I hurt you,” muttered Lance. “I’m so sorry!”

“Mistakes happen, but I trust you.”

Coran ran a hand up and down Lance’s arm, before he took a hold of the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, and – with a purpose clench of his internal muscles – brought a high-pitched yelp of pleasure from his lover. There was already a sheen of sweat upon Lance’s brow, while his testicles rested warmly against Coran’s buttocks. The air smelled a sweet combination of the candles, lubrication, and perspiration.

He rolled his hip back upward. Lance cried out once more, while his free hand came up to rub lubricated fingers over an erect nipple, and – this time – it was Coran’s turn to cry with pleasure and roll back his head. They found a clumsy rhythm. Lance pulled entirely out once or twice, as he cursed his mistakes and repositioned himself for another entry, and Coran relished in the sound of balls smacking against his skin and the friction from parts of him that no other man had ever entered. Their grunts echoed about the bunk, as the mattress moved.

Coran listened to the creak of the springs. He would have to teach Lance how to aim for the prostate, as well as to multi-task a little better, but there was so much potential in his lover, while he couldn’t help but arch his back in pleasure. Lance bit at his neck, leaving various love-bites. He would also rake nails down Coran’s chest. The mixture of pain with pleasure only added to the overall ecstasy, as Coran slid his hand downward.

“Ah, shit,” said Lance. “L-Let me?”

Lance moved his hand over Coran’s. He paused in his thrusts just enough to lock eyes, and waited for Coran to nod his consent before he pushed his hand away. Those long digits encircled Coran’s cock with an expert hold; they worked him up and down, with his excess pre-come providing natural lubrication, and – on each upward stroke – he would dip his thumb into the slit to tease him further to the edge of an orgasm. Coran cried out.

“L-Lance! There -! Please -! _Oh God_!”

Lance thrust harder, making his fist more all the faster. Coran cried out in a continuous sound, punctuated only by breathless gasps as each thrust stole the air from his lungs, and – as his cries grew louder and louder, as the thrusts rattled the bunk – he could have sworn he heard a door open and someone mutter an apology. Lance heard nothing, but worked his hand faster and faster until Coran screamed at the top of his lungs. The sounds hurt his throat. It hurt Lance’s ears. He couldn’t stop, until the orgasm worked its way out.

He arched his back and raked fingers down Lance’s back, enough to draw a few lines of blood, while his mouth made a perfect ‘O’ in a minute of perfection. The ropes of come shot from his cock and coated his stomach, before they slowed into a stream and dripped down Lance’s fingers and onto his pubic hair. He felt his abdominal muscles clench, along with his inner walls, while he collapsed back on the bed. His member softened.

Lance cried out, as those walls clenched around him. The sound was deeply erotic, leading to one final thrust deep inside, and then – with a gush of heat, with a sense of wetness – he came within Coran and collapsed upon him. Coran huffed with discomfort, as the heavy weight struck him dead on, before he rolled Lance onto the bed beside him and winced as the softening member slid from his red and raw hole. Coran pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Are you okay, lad?”

There was a contented murmur. Lance cuddled next to him; he pressed one arm between them and one draped one arm over Coran’s stomach, where he traced patterns in the drying come with an unconscious gesture. It felt good to be so close to another warm body, with the cool sheets sticking to their skin in the enclosed bunk, and Coran thought to the _en suite_ and whether they could make washing away the remnants of their lovemaking somehow romantic. The thought was pushed away when Lance murmured:

“Can we go again?”

Coran laughed, as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He knew it would be some time before his refractory period wore off, especially as he felt so sated and on the verge of sleep, but already Lance’s member grew to a half-hard state. Coran smirked and promised himself to sate his lover fully, at least while they waited for his arousal to return, and gently raised a bare hand to poke playfully the tip of Lance’s nose, as he whispered:

“Only if it’s my turn to be on top.”

Lance smiled and said: “Deal.”

 

 

 


End file.
